As the amount of storage in computing systems increases, data navigation becomes increasingly complex. While researches have devised a variety of data structures and search techniques to minimize data access times, these techniques do not usually follow a user's intuition. For example, a user may mentally categorize items according to a particular taxonomy while a database administrator classifies those items according to a classification system. This can result in a frustrating experience as a user attempts to translate their intuitive organizational understanding to how they anticipate the system organizes and accesses information.